Visits to the Cosa Nostra
by cael05
Summary: The Doctor makes sure a certain universe's event does not result in the collapse of reality due to temporal paradox. And to do this, he would have to know the dealings within the Mafia. A collection of interrelated, non-sequential DWxKHR one-shots.


**Visits to the Cosa Nostra**

_The Doctor makes sure a certain universe's event does not result in the collapse of reality due to temporal paradox. And to do this, he would have to know the dealings within the Mafia. A collection of interrelated, non-sequential DWxKHR one-shots._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! and Doctor Who belong to Amano Akira-sensei and the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) respectively. No copyright infringement is intended for this fanfiction.

_**A/N:**_And I give to you, readers, this somewhat ambitious project of mine. I cannot promise anything, just, someone has to do this crossover. So read away and enjoy!

_**Warnings:**_ possible OOC, unbeta-ed, not-so-accurate scientific jargons, fandom crash, wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey…stuff

* * *

**VISIT 1: The Point of Convergence**

It was just one of those times when the TARDIS chooses the next destination in their journey.

Not that the Doctor minds though; for he knew that wherever or whenever they go to, that is where or when he should probably be. So the moment the TARDIS gave off that whooshing sound and suddenly jolted, signaling their successful arrival, he quickly opened the doors and found himself completely surrounded by a collection of pristine pin-striped suits, well-crafted personalized coats and mantles and expensive genuine Italian shoes.

They had landed inside someone's very extensive walk-in closet.

He gazed impressed around the room. Whoever owns all those clothes must be filthy rich. Looking at all the luxurious exhibits around him, the Doctor was struck with a sudden familiarity. He was rather surprised when the thought struck him. He knew where this is. He remembered whose walk-in closet he was in.

His surprise did not last long however and it was replaced by a giddy feeling. It had been a while ever since he last saw the owner of the grandiose closet. He could not remember how long it had been but now that he was here again, it would be really nice if they can have a little chat about mundane things. Like they promised the last time they met.

With a grin on his face, the Doctor opened the double doors of the walk-in closet and was greeted by an elegant room fully-furnished in order for it to look like an office. Knowing that he was in the right place, he spun his head to the room's end and saw the man he was searching for. The man was in his usual neat black and white suit, his brown gravity-defying hair still unkempt. He was sitting behind his large desk, quite stunned at the sight of him.

He must be very glad to see him again.

Without further ado, the Doctor waved the man excitedly. "Hello Tsuna! I'm back!"

The man, Tsuna, nodded slowly and pointed at the Doctor's side.

He turned to his left where Tsuna was pointing and saw the muzzle of a gun on his forehead. He gulped as he greeted yet another person that was in the room, obviously pointing a weapon at him.

"O – oh! Hell – o … to you too, Reborn." He awkwardly saluted the man.

"Doctor."

The reply was curt, but it was saying everything. Reborn, the man known as the greatest hitman of the 21st century Earth, was seething dangerously. And to be the receiving end of the icy fury of the Sun Arcobaleno was not a good experience. Not at all.

"Blimey, you always have a knack for unique greetings, don't you?" the Doctor told Reborn nonchalantly. "I hope you don't mind though, putting that away. I'm not really fond of guns, you know."

Reborn narrowed his eyes. He also did not move his gun; instead, he even stepped nearer to the Doctor and touched the muzzle of his gun to the Doctor's forehead. With this, the Doctor doesn't only gulp; he also shot both his hands up in an act of surrender and called out to Tsuna quite panicked.

"Tsuna, can you request your beloved tutor-advisor, greatest sun Arcobaleno to please spare me; whatever I did that wronged him?"

"But if I do, he's going after me instead." Tsuna, all, but answered.

"But you're used to it! I'm not! I don't even know why he's pointing a gun at me. I just arrived!" the Doctor cried indignantly, but shut up when he saw the hitman's calculating eyes boring at him.

"Do you want to know why I would want to kill you right now?" Reborn asked coldly.

The Doctor closed his eyes and when he opened them, he held the authority of a Time Lord he never used just to intimidate others. This situation called for it though; even if he knew that it was in the hitman's nature, he will never let talking murder in front of him go unnoticed.

"Tell me. What have I done, for you to talk so casually about killing me?" he retorted defiantly, looking straight at the black orbs of the hitman.

The tension in the air grew as the hitman, Reborn, and the Doctor continued glaring at each other. Between them, no one spoke, but it was as if they were having a very heated conversation. Neither of them wanted to back down from the confrontation.

A couple of minutes passed and a sigh was heard coming from the last occupant of the room.

"Reborn. That's enough." Tsuna slowly stood up from his seat behind his desk and walked towards Reborn's and the Doctor's positions. When he finally approached the two, he held the barrel of Reborn's gun and slowly lowered it to the hitman's side; all the while giving a pleading look to his tutor-advisor.

"We've talked about this several times before. It was necessary." Tsuna stated softly.

Reborn lowered his fedora, hiding the turmoil of emotions that must be showing in his eyes from his student.

"He could have changed the course of time. You _shouldn't_ have died. I told him to stop your plan because I couldn't. I was dying. He never intended to." Reborn spoke with gritted teeth, his fists were clenched as he shot a fiery gaze at the Doctor.

"Reborn. He explained it to me. It was a fixed point in time. He could never interfere with it. Also, if I didn't die, the plan would never work. It was actually all thanks to the Doctor that we are here again, alive." Tsuna turned to the seriously befuddled Doctor with a gentle smile. "Although, this Doctor most probably have no idea what we are talking about right now."

Reborn examined the Doctor in front of him and concluded.

"He is not _yet_ him. The one I need to kill. Fucking time traveller."

Reborn abruptly turned around and hastily went out of the room, leaving Tsuna and the Doctor alone.

"Ughh… The next time you see me, remind me to never show myself to your tutor, alright Tsuna?" the Doctor huffed a relieved sigh as slid down on the floor to sit.

Tsuna faced the Doctor as he spoke his apologies. "Sorry about Reborn. It must be shocking for you to see him not in his usual composed self." Tsuna had also settled on the floor beside the Doctor. "It was a shock for me too. He suddenly barged in the office when he heard the TARDIS' sound. I never thought he would react that way."

Contemplating about what had happened between him and the hitman, the Doctor asked his current companion.

"Hey Tsuna. Remember our promise to have a chat the next time we meet?" Tsuna paused shortly as he remembered when that was and then nodded at the Doctor after recalling the joint mission of the Arcobalenos and the Doctor. "So, what did I miss?"

"Hmmm… That's quite difficult. Is this when I say _'SPOILERS'_?" Tsuna asked casually, a teasing smile was forming on his lips.

"Oh!" the Doctor's eyes lit up as understanding came to him. "So, Future me did the work?"

"Looks like it yeah." Tsuna confirmed.

"And he pissed off Reborn big time. Brilliant! Fantastic! Now, I have Earth's greatest hitman out for my blood!" the Doctor declared sarcastically.

Tsuna stared at the Doctor intently as he rumbled to himself about how his situation was like hiring an assassin to kill himself. He did not mind the Doctor's musings though; he was more concerned of the knowledge of the future of the Doctor and his own timeline explained to him by the apparent future Doctor.

Tsuna's curiosity shot at its peak and couldn't help to ask the question.

"Doctor?"

The rumblings stopped and the Doctor responded. "Yeah?"

"Don't you want to know what happened? Why Reborn did what he did to you?" Tsuna asked seriously.

The Doctor paused, thinking about Tsuna's question.

"I do, of course. Well, actually, I have a vague idea as to what this is all about. Just – I still need to work out the teeny-weeny details."

Tsuna blinked at that. "You do? Well – that's odd."

"That – we can say that now I've finally confirmed it's the reason why I kept returning to this timeline; seeing that this is a parallel to the timeline I used to visit." The Doctor dug from his pocket and retrieved his sonic screwdriver. He played it by switching it on and off alternatively, while contemplating something.

"Say. What's the date today Tsuna?" he asked.

"End of August, 20XX."

"Bingo!" The Doctor suddenly stood up and went to the nearest place with a calendar; in this case, Tsuna's desk. He saw the following days on the calendar and a smile broke on his face.

"As expected." The Doctor finally wore a full-blown grin and faced Tsuna. "Well, I guess I have to travel now and start investigating this weird phenomenon."

Tsuna, confused by the sudden change in mood, inquired. "You're leaving already?"

"Yep. Since I've already figured what really is happening, I have to get into the particulars."

The Doctor showed then a determined look and addressed Tsuna with sincerity and resolution.

"Don't worry about it _Vongola Decimo_. Everything will be alright."

* * *

**Author's Rant: **So yeah. The writing style is weird and I don't know if the OOC is too much. Anyways, comments are very much appreciated.

For reference in this chapter:

Characters: 11th Doctor, TYL!Tsuna, TYL!Reborn (Millefiore Arc)  
Settings: Vongola Mansion, about a month after the Future!evil!Byakuran is defeated

I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! Ciao!


End file.
